Motor vehicles having automatic transmissions typically include shifter levers mounted on a steering column or on a center console. Shifter levers are generally provided as part of a steering column assembly that further includes a brake transmission shift interface (BTSI) feature. In general, the BTSI feature precludes an operator from moving the shift lever out of a park position unless an ignition switch is in an “ON” position and a brake pedal is depressed. Many steering column assemblies further include a park lock feature that precludes movement of the shift lever from the park position unless an ignition switch is in the “ON” position.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.